


Deck the Halls

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Christmas Music, Chromatic Character, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House decks his office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 1

**"Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

Greg sung off-key as loudly as he could as he strung the garland along the windows of the diagnostics lounge. He had already hung the stockings by the cardboard chimney with care, and once the garland was up, he only had one more task.

 **"'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

He had already handed Foreman and Chase a 20 and told them to come back with a tree – and lights, and Cameron was in search of some fudge and eggnog.

He hadn't given them any explanation; just walked in singing, handed out shopping lists, and sent them on their way. The ducklings had attempted to ask him questions, but he just shook his head, pointed to the lists, and sung louder. Finally they gave up and left the room, hopefully to get their supplies, though he suspected that at least one would attempt to enlist Wilson for help in the process.

 **"Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la."**

He had a contingency for that, however.

 **"Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."**

Finished with the greening of his office, House pulled a chair over to the door and carefully balanced on it. Reaching up to the ceiling, he taped a small sprig of mistletoe over the door that lead to the hall. Getting down just as carefully, he used his cane to pull the chair to the lounge door, where he repeated the process. One last sprig went over the door to his balcony, and House paused to admire his handiwork.

 **"See the blazing Yule before us.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

He carefully washed his hands in the sink in the lounge before making a mug of hot coco. Still singing loudly, he returned to his desk, propped his leg up, and began writing a wish list. He intended to give copies to Cuddy, Wilson, and the ducklings, in the hopes that at least one would give him something on it. Cameron probably would, at least.

 **"Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

He had just gotten to the I's (alphabetizing was the key to a well-organized wish list) when the balcony door opened.

 **"Follow me in merry measure.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la. "**

"Well, I see what Cameron was talking about," Wilson sighed.

House continued to sing, putting great emphasis on the "Fa-la-la-la-la"s.

 **"While I tell of Yule-tide treasure.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

"Are you refusing to speak to everyone, or just your staff?" Wilson tried again.

House shook his head and wrote 'iPod cover – flames' while continuing the chorus.

 **"Fast away the old year passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

"I see. And is this in response to any particular threat to your routine?" James tried again.

 **"Hail the new year, lads and lasses  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

Greg shrugged and wrote 'Journey's Greatest Hits Album.'

Another deep sigh greeted this, and then James tiredly asked, "Is there some kind of point here, or are you just trying to convince everyone that you've finally gone crazy?"

Greg heard the unmistakable sound of two fellows struggling with something heavy and grinned widely. "At last, a worthy question!" he exclaimed, jumping up as fast as he was able.

James was still standing in front of the balcony door, having frozen when he saw the decorations. He was also conveniently beneath the mistletoe House had just hung. Before the oncologist could figure out what he was up to, or protest, Greg wrapped his arms around him and slammed their mouths together.

The force of his sneak attack made James back up a step, and they bumped into the door. Greg deepened the kiss, thoroughly ravaging the younger doctor.

When he decided that James was completely kissed, he pulled back with a smug grin. Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were all standing in the doorway to the lounge, staring with varying degrees of horror and shock.

"What brought that on?" James asked with a hint of breathlessness. House was nothing if not a consummate kisser. Greg just glanced upwards significantly and resumed singing.

On cue, all four doctors followed his glance and spotted the mistletoe. House then shot an evil grin at his fellows and took a half-step towards them. Chase, always quick on his feet, was already looking around, and he and Foreman spotted the plant above their own heads at the same time.

"Oh," Chase sounded surprised.

"No way," Foreman snapped.

"What?" Cameron started to look up.

"Nope, come on," Foreman grabbed one of her arms and began to drag her out through the lounge.

"What?" She protested again.

"Trust us, you don't want to know," Chase tugged on the other arm.

Smirking, House looked back at James, who still looked thoroughly kissed and disheveled, as he leaned against the door.

"Fa-la-la-la-la?" he tried to sound innocent, but he knew it wouldn't fool his best friend.

Wilson just smiled and shook his head. "Are you going to do that when Cuddy comes up here to ask why your fellows are all so desperate to work in the clinic today?"

House just offered him another evil grin.

"Of course." James sighed lightly, and then smiled his own evil grin. "Well then, I might as well stay in here. Wouldn't want to try to use any of your doors again, would I?"

House grinned widely and limped towards his desk, where his abandoned list lay. "Good! You can help me with my wish list! And decorating the tree!"

He knew that Wilson was about to sigh again, so he quickly added, "And then I've got a new game to show you!"

And, as always, James followed along.

 

 **"Sing we joyous, all together.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"**

**Author's Note:**

> And the song:
> 
>  
> 
> Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> 'Tis the season to be jolly  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> Don we now our gay apparel  
> Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
> Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.
> 
> See the blazing Yule before us.  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> Follow me in merry measure.  
> Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
> While I tell of Yule-tide treasure.  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la
> 
> Fast away the old year passes.  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> Hail the new year, lads and lasses  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
> Sing we joyous, all together.  
> Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
> Heedless of the wind and weather.  
> Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


End file.
